What If
by Killer Tofu
Summary: What if Paige got pregnant? What if Marco wasn't gay? What if Jimmy and Ashley never broke up? What if Sean never liked Emma? What if Craig didn't reject Manny? What if? What if...
1. chapter one

A/N: Hi everyone! Hunter here. This is my second story. I hope you all like it like you do with the first one. It's like almost two in the morning over here and I decided to post up my story before I leave tomorrow. I don't know what time I have to leave at but I know its early and I still haven't gone to bed. Oh my mom is going to be mad. I can always sleep on the plane. JetBlue woohoo! Hey, I can rhyme. Here is chapter one. Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or anyone associated with Degrassi. If I did, I don't think I would be writing a story about Degrassi.  
  
[ C h a p t e r O n e ]  
  
Paige woke up a week later after her rape. The memory still cannot leave her head. She had this weird feeling in her stomach and she felt like she was going to vomit. She got out of her bed and ran to the bathroom letting it all out. After she was done, she washed her face in the sink and looked in the mirror. She had bags underneath her eyes. She looked like a wreck.  
  
'I can't be,' she thought, 'he used a condom.' She shook the thought out of her head went back into her room to get ready for school.  
  
"What to wear, what to wear," she said to herself going through her closet. She picked out a pair of tight blue jeans and pink blouse (A/N: Hey-I'm just going what the girls at my school wear). She went back into the bathroom and took a shower. After her shower she brushed out her hair, changed into her clothes and put on her make-up.  
  
"Oh no, not again," Paige said getting that weird feeling in her stomach again. She went over to the toilet and let it all out again. When she finished vomitting she cleaned her mouth and brushed her teeth.  
  
"Maybe I just have the stomach flu," Paige thought walking down the stairs, "Yeah, that's it." She walked done into the kitched to get some breakfast.  
  
"I'm kind of hungry today," she said going through the cabinets and refrigerator. She looked at the clock on the wall. 7:04 AM, "I have time to make some pancakes." She pulled out the pancake mix and followed the directions on the box. When her pancake was done cooking, she put some butter and syrup on it. She nearly drowned her pancake. She sat down at the table and demolished it in ten minutes. She looked over at the clock. 7:42 AM. She got off the chair and put everything in the sink. She grabbed a few Twinkies for a snack and headed out to the door to school.  
  
When she got to school, she got that weird feeling again. She ran to the washroom rushing past her friends Hazel and Terri. They both got worried looks on their faces and followed her. When they got into the bathroom they heard Paige vomitting. Paige came out of a stall.  
  
"You alright Paige?" Hazel asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Paige said washing her hands and cleaning her mouth, "just probably some bug, it will go away soon." Her two friends believed her and they all walked out of the girls' washroom to go to homeroom.  
  
'I hope it goes away soon,' Paige thought, 'if not, I'm screwed.' 


	2. chapter two

A/N: Hi everyone. Thanks for all the reviews. I was really surprised on how many I got on the first chapter. I checked my e-mail and I have six e-mails and I was all, "Cool." I clicked the box and they were all reviews, most of them were for "What If..." Lor was like, "Dude, that's a shit load of reviews." Well, since the first chapter had a great turn out I decided to write the second one. Of course, Lor is giving me a few suggestions while she is on the phone. She is multi-talented. Right Lor? Oh and, not to embarass you Brionna but...I'm a girl. Its ok, people who randomly Instant Message me think I'm a guy so you're not the first.  
  
[ C h a p t e r T w o ]  
  
Marco walked into the halls of Degrassi Community Center. Suddenly someone ran right past him. He recognized them as Paige. Then her two friends, Hazel and Terri, ran past him and followed Paige into the girls' washroom. He shrugged it off and continued on his way.  
  
He reached his locker and opened it up. A white piece of paper fell out. He bent down to pick it up but it was too late, someone else did.  
  
"Dear Marco," Spinner read out loud pretending to sound like a girl, "Meet me out in the front after school. Love, Ellie." Spinner and Jimmy started laughing. Marco rolled his eyes, snatched the note from Spinner's hands and shoved it into his pocket.  
  
"Shut up you guys," Marco said, "I wouldn't laugh when your girlfriends leave you notes."  
  
"Whatever Marco," Spinner said patting his shoulder and walked off to find Paige.  
  
"See ya at lunch man," Jimmy said walking next to Ashley who walked pass them.  
  
---  
  
After what seemed like forever, the last bell finally ran. Marco has hardly seen Ellie all day and he could not wait to see her out in the front. He ran out of Ms. Kwan's class and to his locker. He almost reached it when someone grabbed onto his arm.  
  
"No running Mr. Del Rossi," Mr. Raditch said, "My office, now."  
  
"But sir, I have-" Marco started.  
  
"No excuses," Mr. Raditch said cutting Marco off, "Come with me." Marco had no choice but followed Mr. Raditch to his office.  
  
'Man,' he thought, 'Ellie is going to be mad at me.' 


	3. Sadness

Hey everyone, this is Lor, Hunter's friend who resides in California baby! You're probably wondering, why am I not Hunter and why hasn't she updated? Well to tell you the truth, Hunter's mom can't afford the internet anymore. Her mom really needs the money to support her, Hunter, her twin brother Allen and her older brother Zack. I'm really sorry but she won't be updating her stories anymore. Now, being the good friend I am, I'm begging my step mom to let Hunter come over at least once a month. But why am I not continuing her stories for her? Probably because I don't know what she wants to happen in her stories and I can't write as well as her. You see, my speciality is songs-not stories. I can't write big huge intense moments or romantic stuff like that because I start to feel all weird and icky inside. My songs mainly resemble my anger and hatred to the world. mWAH HaH HAh! *coughs* As I was saying... My step mom is still thinking about the idea of Hunter coming down and hopefully she comes to her decision soon. Till then... you all just have to be patient and pray that my step mom says yes. Yours truly,  
  
Lor  
  
P.S. If you have any questions my e-mail is xCrAzYxMoronx@netscape.net. My AIM screen name is the same thing if you can't wait for me to check my mail because I hardly ever do. 


End file.
